Won't Let Go
by ilovetheakatsuki
Summary: Sasuke leaves his lover back at home, naruto is not taking sasuke leaving very well and has fallen into a depression state that his own friends can't seem to pull himself out of.


Love lingering in the room, the fog invaded the bathroom. The Fox stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a white towel around his waist, not caring that water freely dripped onto the cold floor of the bathroom. 'If sasuke was here he would of complained and made me cleaned the water up' Naruto couldn't help to think as he pulled his towel off and begin to dry off his body, re-wrapping the towel around his waist. He headed into their old bedroom, it was the place where they would lay at night and talk for hours on end. Man did he miss those days, the days where sasuke wasn't set on leaving, finally seeking out his revenge. He should have begin to notice the change in sasuke mood, how he felt so utterly stupid for not noticing the need to leave in sasuke. A low growl was heard in the room, freezing as he reached in the basket to grab a clean pair of boxers. Hearing the low grow he realize that it was his stomach that was making that horrible sound. When was the last time he ate an actual meal? Quickly slipping on his clothes, he lazily made a attempt at drying his hair before putting on his headband that he worked so hard to earn just years before. Heading down the stairs after sliding his shoes on his feet. Only to pause at the bottom of the stairs where a picture of the old team 7 hung on the wall, glaring darkly at the picture naruto turned away from it, speaking to only himself " I will bring you back damnit! Even if i'm bleeding and on the edge of dying!" he yelled at the picture. Quickly realizing that he was yelling at a picture which couldn't hear him, feeling stupid naruto quickly headed out of the house.

Wanting to his favorite ramen shop that use to bring him joy. Sitting off to the side in case any of his friends that he been avoiding for weeks now, had wondered in. Making sure to actually have money in his frog wallet, he slid onto a stool chair and looked up at ichiraku as he was greeted with a warm smile" Hey naruto! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you!?"

"I'm okay" He simply answered "I would like the usual" trying to put a little emotion into his voice as he politely ordered his ramen. After a few minutes of the taunting fumes filled the air, the ramen was finally ready. The ramen was happily served, with a side of tea and chopsticks. Naruto rubbed his hands together and reached for his chopsticks after happily thanking ichiraku for the ramen. Nothing could spoil his food at this point. But maybe he spoke too soon.

"naruto!?" A familiar annoying voice called in shock, sakura came up to him and sat beside him, unwelcome as she stared at him."

Taking a deep breathe, he broke his chop sticks apart and begin to eat his hot ramen. Maybe he could savor the food before it was completely spoiled by sakura presence. Grunting a bit as he ate his food to show that he was too busy eating too answer.

"So I Haven't seen you that much.. I know you been down in the dumps since sasuke left.." She was too stupid to stop, she continued with "But I wanted you to come to a party that i'm throwing! Okay you should come!" she told him as she slid out of her seat. But not moving when she didn't get a response from naruto.

Naruto felt her words cut at him when she dared to speak HIS name, his blue eyes turned to look at her showing a pissed of state that no one has ever seen him in. His eyes were darker than usual and they showed no care in the world. But to get her to shut up, he simply nod and turned back to eating his food. Covering his ear slightly when she squealed with such a high pitch that it could of broke the glass dishes.

"Okay I'll be over later!?" Sakura cheered as she ran out of the ramen shop, leaving naruto to sit alone once again. Naruto rubbed his ear and continued to eat his food. He ate a few more bowls before paying and leaving the ramen shop.

Naruto stood in the bedroom as he lazily pulled his clothes on, he had changed his clothes to fit sakura stupid party that he really didn't want to go to but he was invited and he wanted her off his back. He took a deep breathe and clipped his chain on the side of his pants and headed outside to meet sakura. Who was dressed like a slut, walking past her taking no interest in her slutty outfit. Arriving at the party, he wished he would of stayed home. Naruto headed over to an area where he could sit alone, hiding in his own depression. He sat off to the side as couples stood around sucking face, touching each other bodies and drinking which only caused more of a headache as a drunk girl had begin to sing loudly and way off pitch. Rolling his eyes as the drunk teens had begin to cheer for her, too drunk to notice that she was singing way off pitch and horribly. Naruto wanted nothing more now to just get up and leave, knowing if he drank he would only wake up the next morning with a bad hangover and the memories that still lingered. Grabbing a soda from the nearest soda, he popped open the cap and took a long drink from it. Looking over the crowd to see who was all at the party, he could see kiba and hinata holding hands while they talked to shikamaru and temari which only took breaks in-between of make-out sections to talk. Naruto hated this, the sadness had snuck up upon him and he begin to remorse. Closing his eyes to stop the unwanted tears.

Naruto made sure most of his friends got home safely, considering he was the only sober one at the party. The only couple that were sober was hinata and kiba, but hinata wouldn't drink even if she was allowed to. She hated it. Hinata held kiba hand as she headed over to the depressed fox stood alone shivering on the side of the street as he waited for everyone to go home. Hinata smiled sweetly and tapped naruto shoulder to get his attention, he jumped and looked over at her as he took out a headphone of his ear. "How are you naruto?" she asked sweetly as she searched his eyes. Kiba looked at him, sending him a worried look but stayed quiet to allow his girlfriend to attempt to break through naruto wall that he build. "How are you feeling naruto? Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked

as she gently touched his arm but jumped when he pulled away.

"look guys I gotta go. "He told them as he quickly turned around and headed down the street in the direction of his house. Once he stepped inside of his house, he quickly locked his door and pulled his shoes off. Grabbing his smell, he made a face when he smelt the scent of alcohol on his clothes. Going up the stairs, he yanked his clothes off and threw them in a dirty basket, he slid into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Getting out, he dried off and just pulled on a clean pair of orange boxers. Grabbing lotion bottle and sat on the bed as he begin to rub the lotion onto his legs. His eyes wonder to look out the window to stare outside. Seeing that his window was opened, he haven't remembered ever opening his bedroom window. Tilting his head to the side he wonder if he just had forgotten to close it himself. Feeling a cold touch slide down his back, flinching at the touch he turned to see if there was anything behind him. He came face to face with the one and only Sasuke uchiha.

The uchiha flashed a cocky smirk at him, but his eyes widened when naruto became red in the face and slapped the uchiha hard across the face "How dare you leave me without even telling me good bye!" He yelled in his face.

"I know baby i'm sorry!" Sasuke tried

"No! Don't baby me!" The fox yelled out of anger as his eyes begin to sting from the threat of tears, but he wouldn't dare shed one more tear in front of sasuke.

"Please Foxy hear me out" Sasuke pleaded with him but sighed listening as naruto begin to rant even more now. Sasuke grabbed naruto face gently and pressed his lips lovingly against naruto lips to shut him up, naruto gasped his eyes growing wide. But he kissed back in response. Wrapping his arms around the raven neck, pressing his smaller body up against his. Naruto grabbed the front of sasuke shirt and pulled him onto the bed so that they could be more comfortable. Not breaking the kiss, sasuke pulled his shirt off and made naruto lay on the bed. Breaking the kiss, sasuke reached up and gently stroked his cheek "please baby. Believe me when I say i'm sorry for leaving so suddenly" he looked into his blue eyes "Trust me I haven't went a day without thinking about you" he whispered into his ear as if others could hear their secrete. Sasuke begin to place kisses down his face, then down his neck finding the spot that drove naruto crazy. Biting and sucking on his sweet-spot, receiving a moan from naruto who grabbed onto sasuke wanting more. Sasuke hands pulled naruto boxers off with ease, his hands explored his body, his lips not far from his hands as he placed kisses all over his body until he got between his legs. Sasuke smirk and lick naruto Harding cock which only twitched from his touch. Licking all over his length, sasuke smirked up at the blushing fox. Teasing him as stuck two fingers into naruto mouth for him to suck on. Naruto happily took sasuke two fingers into his mouth and begin to suck on his fingers. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of naruto mouth and pushed a wet finger into naruto tight entrance.

Gasping, naruto covered his mouth as he moaned lightly. He missed the way sasuke touched his body, how one touch could turn him on and make him want to fuck all night. The blushing fox shyly looked down at the uchiha which was happily toying with his balls and erection. Suddenly sasuke stopped all he was doing and picked naruto up, lifting him up so that naruto will wrap his legs around his waist as he pins him against the wall, sasuke pushed into him suddenly and groaned at the tightness, his hard cock twitched within naruto tight entrance as he begin to slowly thrust into naruto. Grabbing his hips as he pinned him to the wall, naruto gasps out in shock but threw his head back and moaned in pleasure, he ignored that he had hit his head on the wall but focused on sasuke large cock sliding into his tight ass, which hasn't been invaded since sasuke left. "Ahh!" Naruto moaned loudly and grabbed onto sasuke shoulders as he thrust his length hard into him, their bodies slamming against the wall. Naruto knew that tomorrow he would have bruises where he hit the wall. At the moment he didn't mind. Sasuke smirks as he watches naruto blush and moan even louder as he picked his pace up, slowing down to he stopped, sliding almost completely out of naruto leaving only his head lingering inside of him. Watching as naruto begin to squirm and beg for sasuke "n-no! Please sasuke! fuck me!" He whined and tried his best to move but sasuke strong hands had him pinned to the wall.

"What was that naruto? You want me to what?" He asked playfully as he watched him.

"FUCK ME DAMNIT!" Naruto begged. Sasuke smirked and slammed into him roughly, he picked up the pace as he begin to pound into him at a fast pace. Sasuke dug his nails into his hips as he begin to pound into him. Naruto clawed at his back in pleasure as he ached his back and begin to moan even louder. "ahh harder! oh please harder! Fuck me!" naruto moans become even louder. Sasuke thrusts begin to pick up as he roughly bit down on his neck hard enough to leave a bruise on naruto neck. Naruto moved his head to the side to allow sasuke to have room to bite. Sasuke begin to suck and bite all over naruto neck. They both felt their climax coming too soon, naruto tighten his legs around his waist and threw his head back as he moaned loudly as he screamed his name loudly as he came. Sasuke moaned as he soon came after naruto, shooting his hot seed into naruto. Sasuke and naruto both panting as they stared into each other eyes. Carefully sliding out of naruto, sasuke set him down. Naruto leaned forward and bite sasuke roughly on the neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. Naruto thought it was only fair that he left a mark back as well, but forgetting biting turned sasuke on. Naruto knew by the lustful look that sasuke gave him that they would have many more rounds which he didn't mind at all. Naruto turned to go back to the bed, sasuke watched him but grabbed his hips and forced him on all fours on the bed. Sasuke smacked his ass pretty hard but it only caused a loud moan from naruto which liked being spank by sasuke. Maybe they both were a little kinky with each other. Sasuke climbed onto the bed for a round two, their were many rounds to come before sasuke would was going to be done with him, not that naruto was complaining.


End file.
